


acceptable

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: All Steve wanted to do all day was go home.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme Texts from last night  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1125741.html?thread=115509869#t115509869
> 
> any, any  
> (270):
> 
> I wanna come home  
> (1-270):
> 
> And do what?  
> (270):
> 
> Kiss. Rip clothes off. Repeat.

When the front door opened, Steve didn’t waste any time. He stepped inside, pulled Noelani into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, the same way he’d been thinking about doing all day. It was possible, he realised when she kissed him back just as enthusiastically, that she may have had similar thoughts and he pulled back to ask her because if that was the case, he was going to suggest that they both call in sick in the morning and screw the crime rate in Hawaii. 

As it happened though, she spoke first. “I wasn’t sure if I’d see you tonight.” 

He was almost offended. “What, you thought I’d got what I wanted and you’d never see me again?” 

But that wasn’t it, he knew it as soon as he spoke. Because her eyes were dancing, her lips were curled in a smile that could only be described as teasing. “No... I just thought your team might have strapped you to the chair in your rendition room to find out who you went home with last night.” 

“Ah.” Steve looked heavenward and shook his head, making an educated guess as to who might have been talking to her. “What did Tani say?”

The laugh that bubbled up from Noelani’s throat made him want to laugh too. “Only that she didn’t know you had so many teeth...” Steve lifted one eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, folding like a cheap suit. “Also that you wouldn’t tell Danny and he looked like he was going to pop a vein...”

“What’s new?”

“... that Lou didn’t care who it was if it made you happy, but that Junior refused to take part in the discussion because it was like thinking about his parents having sex...”

Steve blinked. “He thinks of me as a father?” 

Noelani’s eyes went wide, genuine surprise written all over her face. “That’s what you take from that?” 

“Well, come on, I mean, big brother, maybe.” He stopped talking when she swatted his chest, catching her fingers and pressing them to his lips. “Look, I can’t blame them for figuring out something was up,” he admitted. “I couldn’t help it; I just didn’t want to be there today. All I was thinking, the whole day? I wanna come home.” 

It wasn’t lost on him that he hadn’t gone to his house. He’d gone to her.

And when her eyes widened, he knew she hadn’t missed it either. 

His hands skimmed down Noelani’s sides as she laid her palms on his chest, her fingers playing with the top button of his shirt. She made a pleased little noise in the back of her throat. “Really?” Her lips curled up in a wicked grin. “And do what?” 

Steve didn’t have to think about his reply. “Kiss,” he said, leaning down and doing just that. One of his hands slid lower, moving slowly across the curve of her ass while one of hers moved higher, nails scratching lightly at the naps of his neck. “Rip off clothes,” he continued as his lips moved down her neck, the fingers of his other hand plucking at her skirt in illustration. “Repeat.” 

She gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot. “That sounds acceptable...” she said and _that_ had him pulling back to look at her. 

“Acceptable?” he echoed and she grinned cheekily, paired it with a little shrug. 

He knew that look. 

That was a challenge. 

And everyone who knew Steve McGarrett knew how he felt about those. 

“Let’s see if we can do a little better than that,” he said, pulling his close and kissing her again. 

In his lifetime, Steve had never met a challenge he couldn’t win. 

This was no exception.


End file.
